That Summer, Those Feelings
by karleeeeee
Summary: Just a one-shot. It kinda explains some things that happened in season 3,or at least my story behind some of the things that had happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I put this one-shot alone because I don't know if I want to continue it or not. Let me know in the reviews if you think I should. I just don't know if I can really make another chapter and have the story continue without it getting drowned out. Just let me know! I'd really appreciate it! As always Enjoy!**

It had been a couple days. A couple days since she left America. She had broken up with him and then left, leaving him heartbroken. He hadn't left his room since. Hadn't eaten much. Hadn't talked to anyone. Hasn't slept. He sits by his window, on the window seat, staring at his phone. Waiting. Waiting for a text, call, email from her. But nothing. He's sent many. Left voice mails when she didn't answer and texted her as many times as he could before his phone company sent a message saying he exceeded his limit. Now all he could do was wait. His mom had come up a couple times but couldn't get him out of his room. His friends had come to his house asking him to go out but he gave his mom strict orders to not them in. His mom hated seeing him like this but there was nothing she could do. He didn't watch tv. The only times he took his eyes off his phone was to blink or stare at a picture of him and Patricia. Getting no calls or texts or emails made him think she was fine with the break up and was probably out partying or at least wasn't doing what he was doing.

It had been a couple days. A couple days since she left America. She had broken up with him and then left, leaving her heartbroken. She hadn't left her room since. Hadn't eaten much. Hadn't talked to anyone. Hasn't slept. She sits by her window, in a red cushioned seat, staring at her phone. She wasn't waiting for anything though, she was deciding. Stressing actually. She wanted to call him. She just wasn't sure of what he would say. When she said "I can't do this anymore, we need to break up" it was only because she was scared. The way he replied was not what she expected and was also the reason she was so worried to call. "Yes I agree" was what he said. All he said. So that was the reason she sat here, in a red cushioned chair, deciding. Only taking her eyes off her phone to blink or look at a ticket for a movie they went to see in America. It was actually very good. They had both picked bits and pieces of the movie out to obsess over, something they did often. Like the way the little boy would run, slow never fast, not even in a race. The way the main character was never hiding, he was hanging. They liked that one a lot.

Eddie sat there, thinking. She broke up with him. He tried to play it off cool, like it didn't hurt him. When it did. He was tired of waiting. He put his phone on a near by shelf when the doorbell rang and walked down the stairs and out the door with his friends.

She decided to call. One time. If he didn't want to get back together or talk, she wasn't going to humiliate herself. She hit the call button on his contact and waited. It kept ringing. And ringing. And ringing. The sound of the operator was the last thing she heard before she hit the end button, putting her phone in her purse. She was worried he wouldn't want to talk or get back together. But he didn't even answer. She grabbed her purse and finally took her sister up on a shopping trip. They bought new clothes but nothing different from what she usually wears just a little more mature. Her sister suggested a hair style change, straight to curly. She looked different but not too different. It took her mind off of Eddie.

It took his mind off of Patricia. Hanging with the guys. For the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I know its been a little bit since I've updated but just let me tell you I have been on here and have been reading some fanfics! I don't usually do shoutouts and I guess this isn't really a shout out but I have been loving the multi-chap. back together! Its really good and you guys should go read it! (guess that was kind of a shout out lol). Also for my multi chap. The Pyramid of Zheti I am working on the next chapter and should have it up soon! Hopefully today! Anyway I hope you enjoy the second chapter of That Summer, Those Feelings and as always REVIEW! I would really appreciate it! Love all my readers!**

It's been a week. He hasn't called back. He hasn't texted.

It's been a week. She hasn't called back. She hasn't texted. They would be going back to Amun Boarding School soon and they'd have to see each other. They'd have to re live their breakup, all the pain and hurt. It wouldn't be easy.

His ring tone filled his room. He rushed over to his phone. Hoping it Would be Patricia. It wasn't. It was Nina.

"Hey Nina."

"Eddie, I need to talk to you..."

"Nina... You sound nervous what's wrong?"

"Eddie I'm not coming back to school tomorrow, or this term."

"What? Why?"

"I read something, it said the Osirian and Chosen One can't be together, it's dangerous. It was a hard decision, I realize that I'm leaving a lot behind, Fabian, Sibuna. But me and Fabian have been dating for almost 2 years and this May sound heartless but you and Patricia have just started dating and I assume are still going strong and...and...me and Fabian well.."

"Nina are you sure?"

"You should get a note and a letter attached and a envelope, ones for Fabian and the rest is for you. Thank you Eddie...goodbye."

The line went dead and he ran downstairs and out his door to the mailbox. It was the only package in there. He took it out and ran back to his room, laying the contents on his bed.

A letter addressed to Fabian

A note to him

A locket, Nina's locket

He boarded his plane early the next morning, already saying bye to his family in America. The plane took off and he stared out his window. Thinking. About Patricia and about Nina. He had to give Fabian this letter and somehow explain things. It was gonna be hard.

His car door opened and it was Fabian. He put on his best smile and tried to act normal.

^oo^ (sorry don't know how to do line things yet!")

There he was. With Fabian, Mara and Jerome. She thought about walking over there, she really did. Mara was her friend and so was Jerome and Fabian, but they would all expect her to race to Eddie and hug him or whatever. But it wouldn't happen. She didn't know what to say if people started asking questions.

"Who are we hiding from?"

"I'm not hiding, I'm hanging."

Just what she needed, Alfie drawing attention to her.

"You're weird! Come on Trix it won't be that bad, lets go." She tried to protest but it didn't help he just wrapped his arm around her neck and they both walked over there.

^oo^

He saw her, but Alfie was right next to her, with his arm around her. Is that what she was doing the rest of the summer? Are her and Alfie a thing? She also had curly hair and not straight and she dressed more mature since the last time he saw her. Everyone started walking into the house after that so he didn't get his answers. He was going to find out though.

^oo^

Luckily everyone started walking in the house, so they didn't have time to ask questions. Questions. She'd have to answer a lot of those.

^oo^

"Two timing double crossing little rat."

"What? What is it?"

"Ya Eddie does have something to hide. Look they've been emailing eachother. 'Eddie I'm serious we can't be together anymore.' Nina and Eddie had a summer romance and she's given him that locket to remember her by."

^oo^

"Eddie! I know about the summer romance! That's the real reason Nina hasn't come back isn't it?"

"What? I don't know what your talking about"

"DONT LIE TO ME! I know everything! You've been emailing each other and she gave you this! She would never give away her locket! Something's going on and your going to tell me!"

"Dude you need to back off!"

He charged at me, but Alfie held him back. How did he know about the emails. If he knows Patricia knows too.

"Look I'll tell you everything, just not in front of audience!"

He was gonna tell him but not me. Really? Does he not think I deserve to know?

"Patricia will you come with me? I mean you are the one who found out!"

"Fine."

^oo^

"Ok. Me and Nina didn't have a summer romance okay? I would never do that to either of you."

"So you're saying that the Osirian and Chosen One need to be kept apart? And she gave you her locket because she thought you might need it. And she gave you a REAL letter for me but you lost it?"

Fabian was the only one talking. I hadn't said a word. I didn't really know what to say.

"Why did I need to be in here again?" I had finally talked and that's what I said. It was really awkward and you could honestly feel the tension between me and Eddie.

"Well I don't know. You helped me find all this stuff out, because let's face it you're way better at being sneaky and going through people's stuff than I am, but I just figured it would give you some closure too." He kept looking between me and Eddie.

"Closure for what were not together anymore, I don't care what he does."

Did I really just say that? Now Fabian knows it wasn't a mutual decision like I'd played it off to be.

"Wow so I'm guessing it wasn't a mutual decision?"

"No. Of course it was, it was completely mutual."

I just walked out. I couldn't take it anymore. The awkwardness. Being in there and having to answer more questions, because everyone knows Fabian would have had plenty more.

^oo^

A mutual decision. Right.

"Was it really a mutual decision Eddie? She seems pretty sour about it."

"No it really wasn't. I'm gonna go find out why she is though."

I barged through the door to her bedroom. She seemed surprised I was there. I wasn't waiting for her to talk I just went a head and started.

"A mutual decision? Really? What a load of crap Patricia." Patricia not Yacker.

Patricia not Yacker.

"Eddie I don't see why it's such a big deal. Now everyone doesn't think you got dumped. Isn't that a win win situation?"

"And how do you win?" He was taunting me now.

"I don't have to answer a bunch of questions I don't have the answers for!"

"About why you broke up with me? Because I'm kind of wondering the same thing!"

"See but that's different Eddie! You don't need to know those answers!"

"Yes I do Patricia, because I'm the boyfriend who didn't even know why you broke up with me!"

"No. You're my ex boyfriend who won't get out of my room!"

"You want me gone? Fine. Consider me gone!"

I left slamming the door behind me. Everyone was down at the bottom of the stairs clearly shaken by what had just happened upstairs. I wasn't in the mood to talk. I just went to my room and shut everyone out. As usual.

Considering how loud we were Joy would be up here soon. I wasn't in the mood to talk. I just closed my door and shut everyone out. As usual.


	3. Chapter 3

"Patricia please open up, we need to talk..."Joy was still knocking and wasn't going away. I didn't need a lecture about what I did wrong. I just put on my headphones. I wasn't in the mood to talk, but I would have to come down for dinner and that was going to be really awkward.

^oo^

"Okay Patricia this is my last attempt-"

"Look Eddie that worked once but that's not gonna work again." Lies. Why did she say these things if that's not what she meant. She couldn't help it, that's just how it came up. Her walls. They're blocking her from ever making progress, but that's what she wanted them to do. At the time.

"Ok look, just hear me out. When you broke up with me, no matter how I made it look I wasn't ok with it...ok? I wasn't as cool with it as I made it look. It hurt like hell Patricia, seeing you walk away like that. I couldn't stand that being our goodbye, it wasn't right."

"Then why didn't you come after me?" She had finally looked up to meet his eyes but his head slowly fell.

"I did."

"I think I would know if you came after me."

He just shook his head. He had stopped himself, from fully going after her.

"I stopped myself. I went after you for a while but then my thoughts got the best of me, so I stopped. Because you broke up with me. I didn't have anything to be chasing after because you made it pretty clear we were over. I wasn't gonna get humiliated by chasing after you if you would just turn me down."

You. That word stabbed at her. He was accusing. Blaming her.

"I don't need to get blamed for this okay? I know I shouldn't have broken up with you if I didn't mean it, but we were moving way to fast. Everything caught up with me on that trip. We had just started dating that year and you asked me to go to America with you. I said yes because it was one of those in the moment things. America Eddie. That's crazy if you think about it. I guess I wasn't ready for that."

"Then you shouldn't have said yes!"

"Oh ya Eddie, I'm sure you would have been real thrilled about that. I was gonna say no? Right."

"Well it's better than getting broken up with!" He stood to leave. He was walking away that easy.

"You know what Eddie! I hate you." It rolled off her tongue so easily. She said it with edge in her voice, regretting it as soon as it came out. He tensed. She tensed. They were both frozen in their spots. He didn't turn around, he just kept walking. Slamming the door behind him. She wiped at her eyes frantically trying to wipe the tears away. She grabbed her pillow and threw it against the wall, sobbing. The tears were coming but stayed in her eyes. She refused to let them fall. She swung the door open and came face to face with Eddie. She saw the hurt in his eyes. She looked down but he kept his eyes on her.

"I didn't mean it." Her voice came out in barely a whisper but he still heard her.

"I know."

She felt his arms wrap around her and she did the same. This being the closest they'd been since the break-up. So she broke up with him because she was scared, bit she wasn't scared anymore. Now she just had to prove it. Next summer.


End file.
